A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gases through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Combustion gas temperatures are relatively hot, such that some components in or near the combustion section and the downstream turbine section require features for deflecting or mitigating the effects of the combustion gas temperatures. For example, one or more heat shields may be provided on a combustor dome to help protect the dome from the heat of the combustion gases. However, such heat shields often require cooling themselves, e.g., through a flow of cooling fluid directed against the heat shields, which can negatively impact turbine emissions. Further, turbine performance and efficiency generally may be improved by increasing combustion gas temperatures. Therefore, there is an interest in providing heat shields that can withstand increased combustion gas temperatures yet also require less cooling, to increase turbine performance and efficiency while also reducing turbine emissions.
Non-traditional high temperature materials, such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials, are more commonly being used for various components within gas turbine engines. For example, because CMC materials can withstand relatively extreme temperatures, there is particular interest in replacing components within the flow path of the combustion gases, such as combustor dome heat shields, with CMC materials. Nonetheless, typical CMC heat shields have complex shapes that are difficult to fabricate, often requiring complex or special tooling, and are difficult to assemble with the combustor dome, usually requiring numerous intricate metal pieces to properly assemble the heat shields with the dome.
Accordingly, improved combustor heat shields and features for attaching heat shields within combustor assemblies that overcome one or more disadvantages of existing designs would be desirable. For example, an annular heat shield for a combustor assembly would be beneficial. In particular, a combustor assembly having an annular heat shield positioned between a combustor dome and a combustion chamber of the combustor assembly would be useful. Further, a collar for attaching a heat shield to a combustor dome would be helpful. Additionally, an annular heat shield comprising a plurality of segments or one or more rings would be advantageous.